DBZ WHAT IF? Short Series 1: Trunks VS Buu?
by trunks1138
Summary: I sort of got this idea from Shin Budokai another road. What if Trunks came around and helped to hold off Buu so Trunks and Goten could train? Find out!


DragonballZ: What If? Short Series Book 1: Trunks Vs Buu?

NOTICE: THIS SERIES DOES NOT GO IN ORDER

Trunks had just arrived in the past. He wanted to make sure that he had arrived for the World Tournament. He couldn't miss it. He wanted to see everyone again too, and couldn't wait to see what Gohan could do in battle now. He quickly flew towards the World Tournament Stage. He couldn't wait to see his father either. The Saiyan was almost so excited he thought he would blow up. Trunks was just in time to get into the stands and watch the fight. Trunks took his seat and waited for the fight to begin. Trunks cheered on as his younger self fought Goten. His younger self had managed to win, and then he fought Hercule. Trunks laughed a few times, and sat down and watched the remainder of the fights.

…

Trunks smiled as he saw Goku step on the stage. Then, Vegeta came on the stage. But he looked different. There was some chatter, and Vegeta fired a blast at the audience. Trunks quickly jumped out the way, and flew into the air. He had to see what was going on.

…

Trunks couldn't believe what he had seen; Vegeta and Goku had left the World Tournament and headed towards the Rocky Mountains. Trunks hid his power level as he flew towards their battle.

…

Vegeta had knocked Goku out, and then flown away. What was going on? Trunks didn't even know. He quickly flew over to Goku as Vegeta flew away. A few minutes later Goku awoke.

"What happened Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks? I have a lot to explain, and welcome back." Goku replied smiling.

…

Trunks had been told everything, and now was flying with Goku back to Dende's Lookout. Trunks had been told by Goku that he was going to teach Goten and the younger Trunks to fuse into an ultimate warrior.

…

Piccolo and Goku were teaching Goten and younger Trunks to fuse. Goku had told adult Trunks that he needed him to hold off Majin Buu. Trunks did as he was told; he was a lot stronger than when he fought in the Cell Games. Trunks flew towards where Buu was.

_I just came here and already I'm saving the World._ Trunks thought.

He also knew that after he fought with Buu he would have to be heading home immediately. Trunks still couldn't believe that Majin Buu had killed Vegeta. Trunks knew this anger would help him against Buu, so he got as angry as he could. Trunks saw Buu and stopped him in his tracks.

"You killed Vegeta!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks saw Babidi (who Goku had told him about) hover near Buu.

"You think you can defeat us little brat?" Babidi asked.

"No, but I can blow you both up!" Trunks yelled.

"Buu, just take care of this guy so we can destroy this city!" Babidi said.

"Yes Master Babidi." The Fat Buu replied.

Trunks took his flying stance and prepared for the fight of his life. Buu charged in, and knocked Trunks around. Trunks couldn't believe this significant power that Buu had contained. Trunks punched back, but Buu barely seemed to notice. Buu kicked Trunks away. Trunks gasped for air.

"What are you?" Trunks asked.

"He is Buu, and we kill you!" Babidi stated.

Trunks shot a blast that knocked Buu away. Trunks knew he would have to resort to going Super Saiyan right now if he hoped to stay alive. Trunks shot Buu away one more time, and then charged up. Trunks quickly became Super Saiyan.

"Now what do you think?" Trunks asked Babidi.

"I think that you are nothing. Buu can easily defeat you like he did Vegeta!" Babidi screamed.

Mentioning Vegeta made Trunks go crazy, just the edge he needed. Trunks quickly sped towards Majin Buu and grabbed him by the head. Then, Trunks punched his head. Trunks noticed that Buu had a tail like thing coming out of his head. Trunks smiled, and grabbed it. He quickly swung Buu around, and then kicked him downwards. Buu quickly blew some steam from his ears and charged at Trunks. The two locked into battle, each throwing punches, kicks, and head buts. Trunks quickly punched Buu right in his gut.

"MR BUU GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Buu yelled.

Trunks then felt his head bleed as Buu punched him multiple times. Trunks was being thrown around, and couldn't escape this flurry of attacks. Buu kept on pounding on him, his fists felt like boulders on Trunks's body. Trunks was bleeding all over by the time he used an explosive wave to blow Buu off this "attack". Trunks quickly charged up his ki, and then flew towards Buu. Buu punched at him, but Trunks jumped back and yelled, "BURNING ATTACK!"

The blast knocked Buu back, but he soon flew back in. Trunks and the evil monster locked on some more, but Buu was still getting the upper hand. Trunks knew in a few seconds he would succumb to his wounds, and fall down to the ground with no energy left. Trunks punched back, and managed to get Buu off of him once more. Then, he shot a Finish Buster at Buu. When the smoke cleared, Trunks was gone.

…

Trunks quickly landed on Dende's Lookout, and headed towards where Goku was training the younger boys. Trunks pulled Goku off to the side.

"Buu's way to powerful. I could barely stand his punches." Trunks said.

"Well, you bought us a lot of time, and that's what you're here to do right?" Goku asked.

"I guess you're right, but right now I need to get back to my future, who knows what's going on there?" Trunks asked.

"Ok then go, I think we can handle Buu from here on out." Goku answered.

…

Trunks had been healed in the present, and then hopped in his time machine. He waved to Goku and punched in the coordinates. Trunks smiled as he saw his younger self face to face for the first time. Trunks waved once again to his younger self, and then flew off.

Buu eventually met Hercule, and the same Buu sage continued. Goku killed Kid Buu with a Super Spirit Bomb, and lived on. Trunks remained in the future, and came back once every 10 years.


End file.
